


Or Two Of The Kids Will Turn Into A Sobbing Mess

by Novirp13



Series: Tony Stark Adopted Ghost-Sensitive Kids [10]
Category: Bleach, Danny Phantom, Iron Man (Movies), Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 不機嫌なモノノケ庵 | Fukigen na Mononokean | The Morose Mononokean
Genre: Death adores Tony Stark, Fluff and Humor, Not beta, So beware of grammar mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novirp13/pseuds/Novirp13
Summary: Tony should've realized by now that he has other people that are worried for him, so he needs to stop tackling the problem alone and let them help





	Or Two Of The Kids Will Turn Into A Sobbing Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Stygiandragon for the review. I totally forgot that Orihime can heal Tony so Iron Man 3 didn't need to happen at all. But cuz I'm a dumb dumb, here's an explanation of why Orihime didn't heal him :D
> 
> Typo is my most loyal fan. Spelling mistakes because English is not my mother language. Possibly OOC. Fluff. NOT BETA so beware of grammar mistakes

This is my fanart for [Or Two Of The Kids Will Turn Into A Sobbing Mess](https://novirp.deviantart.com/art/Or-Two-Of-The-Kids-Will-Turn-Into-A-Sobbing-Mess-748335858?ga_submit_new=10%3A1528211642)

* * *

* * *

When the news of Tony's death came, everybody mourned.

It was after the summer holidays were over. No matter how Tony whined and almost bribed their schools to extend the holiday (in which, he could actually do that because,  _hello_ , money), his kids refused vehemently. Mainly Hanae, because he skipped the school enough when Fuzzy possessed him at the start of the school year, he didn't want to destroy his attendance more than this. Ichigo was the second to protested because the teachers always saw him as a delinquent, he didn't want them to justifies the nickname. Danny and Tucker were ecstatic at the idea though. Fortunately, Sam was there to straightened the boys out.

So they were finally back to their own town, attending their own school. Tony called them everyday as usual, asking their day and bragging about his. But it was three days afterward that they didn't get a single phone-call from him, not even a message. Frankly, they didn't think too much about this. As Tony is a billionaire and head of R&D, the day he was too busy with his work is exist, it happened before. However, that late night (it was morning for Danny and co.) a live video was shown on the international television channel, revealing a destroyed building in Malibu. A very familiar building.

Tony's house.

The man itself was there, running away from the missiles and fell into the water.

It was bad when the media said Happy Hogan was hospitalized. And when they said Tony is dead, everything just crashed to the ground.

And his kids mourned.

Takashi was solemn, no smile in sight, not even his fake one. While Nyanko-sensei was silent in the corner, for once he didn't try to annoy the platinum-blonde with his usual antics. Hanae cried so much, he caught a fever. Haruitsuki spent most of his time in Mononokean and brood, still accepting the request but his work pace was slower than usual. Danny didn't even throw his usual quip and banter whenever he went ghost hunting. Ichigo and Peter were the worse of all. They worked until the end of the night. Worked without rest—slaying the Hollow and catching the bad guys—worked and worked and  _worked_ , ignoring their health, ignoring their meals, ignoring everything.

It took a sharp jab to the back of the nape by Rukia and another bout of screaming from Hua-Po to wake them up from the guilt that eating them whole.

"I don't need the Mononokean. I could just ask Geta-Boshi to open up a Senkaimon for me," Ichigo buried his eyes behind the hand, a lone tear rolled down his cheek, "I'm a protector, Rukia! I'm so sick of leaving my friends alone. I'm so sick of seeing them die!"

"I'm the closest, I could just swing to the tower before he went back to his house, offered my help," May held back a sob as she cradled his nephew's hair, Peter cried, "I failed, May. I failed,  _again_!"

One week after the devastating news, they accepted a video message. Disbelief written clearly on their pale complexion when they recognized the caller, hope blossomed inside their hearts. It was Tony, he looked a little banged up, but otherwise fine. He was talking to them not to worry and don't find him because everything is going to hell soon. Takashi almost rebelled the order, calling Haruitsuki with anger fuming inside him.

(Torrent of emotions ran through his vein—happy because Tony is alive, worried because what other dangerous mission he was involved now, angry because he  _dare_  told him to stay put and  _you faced the danger alone?_ )

(This was all his fault, wasn't it? Because he was the one Tony met the first time around, wasn't it? Not the sweet Hanae. Not the responsible Haruitsuki. Not the smart Ichigo. Not the brave Danny. But this freaky Natsume Takashi who always lie lie  _lie to protect myself because I'm a coward_ )

(He should've not get attached to him, to everyone actually. He'll just give them his bad luck, hurting them and hurting him in the process)

_(I'm sorry Tony. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry—)_

It was difficult for Haruitsuki to calmed the angry friend down. Especially as the next second after the blonde picked up the phone, Ichigo rang Hanae and asked the same thing. But one word from the dark-blue haired teen, explained to the agitated seniors that they didn't know his exact coordination so Mononokean couldn't open the door to his location, did the trick and they wait.

It was a long, arduous wait they ever experience.

One day, when they got the info from Rhodey that Happy was awake, the news also told every people in the world that Tony Stark is back; he was in a surgery to extract his infamous arc reactor. Without prompting, Haruitsuki opened the shortcut to Takashi's and Ichigo's house (he was sure Danny and Peter were already on the way to the hospital right now), no matter that it was still nine AM in Japan, they'll skip the class just this once. At least Danny already finished his school that day and was ready to go to sleep, but the news startled him to wakefulness. As they arrived at the Bellevue Hospital and ready to scold Tony (Takashi and Haruitsuki), smack him (Ichigo) and hug him (Hanae), they were stopped by the sight of Peter crying and sobbing near the bed while the genius himself trying to console him but to no avail. The Mistress was smiling. While Clint recorded everything from the sideline; he was chuckling along with Danny, the kids were sure that the video is going to be blurry.

"Uuh...guys? Can you help me here?" Tony stammered when he saw the rest of his kids stood at the front door, "Petey won't stop crying and I don't know what to do—"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stark! I should've been there for you! I should've helped you! I should've saved you when they bombed your house," he bawled, eyes red from leaking the water for the past five minutes and he didn't intend to stop soon, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. But I'm so happy you're still alive, Mr. Stark! Please, don't leave me alone again  _huwaaaaaaaa_!"

"Hua-Po!"

"Sorry, Tony," the tiny Youkai that perched on top of Peter's head giggled, "but it's your punishment~"

They blinked, looked at each other and nodded.

"You're right, Hua-Po. Good job, Peter. Keep making Tony uncomfortable for worrying us."

" _Ichigo-chan?!"_

"You can join too, Ashiya."

" _Itsuki-chan?!"_

"Okay, Abeno-san! Tony-san! I'm so happy!"

"Huwaaaaaaaa!"

"Maybe we should bring Natori-san too. He's an actor, he can fake crying for us."

_"Takashi-chan?!"_

* * *

**OMAKE**

_" **I'm sorry I didn't save him this time around,"**_ The Mistress spoke,  _ **"he avoided so many tragedies after he met you all and Clint Barton did his job well in protecting Tony. But I need this incident to befell him to keep the balance."**_

"Is that the reason why you suggest I didn't ask Orihime to heal Tony?" Ichigo asked, watching Tony's bare chest breathing normally, without the arc reactor prohibiting its movement, "you didn't want Tony to destroy the extremis? Because if she already heals him, there's an opportunity that Tony will scrap the project, thinking that it was too dangerous for humanity?"

_The Mistress nodded,_ _**"That, and the media will question the disappearance of the reactor. I'm sure humans can create a better health care in the future. But having an extremis that can heal you in a blink is a handy thing. Especially for someone who lives a dangerous life like Tony. We don't want the incident of Danny Fenton-Phantom to happen again, are we?"** _

_She's a mother-hen, alright._

"Don't worry, Mistress. We understand," Haruitsuki chuckled weakly, leaning his exhausted body against the wall, "I'm sure you're going to save him if you deem Tony couldn't handle the situation well. Even though you want to see him dead someday."

 _" **Well, I'll be so disappointed if he die just because of that,"**_  she huffed, hands on her waist,  _ **"I'm going to protect him until he finds the incredible death that suits him. I'll be the judge of that."**_

"I don't know how Tony can endure you, Mistress," Clint shivered, "that was morbid as hell."

* * *

"Please, don't cry anymore, you two!" Tony almost whined, "I found you another kid to play!"

Peter lifted his head, he sobbed, "another kid?"

"Yeah!" Tony frantically dialed the number and was praying for the kid to pick up the phone. When he did, it showed them a kid in elementary school, has a dirty-blonde hair and wearing a fluffy jacket, "his name Harley Keener. He's a brilliant kid, loved to invent just like us and saved me from starvation! Harley, this is Peter Parker and Hanae Ashiya!"

"Tony?" Harley spoke. He was startled when he saw a stranger's faces even though it was definitely Tony who just called him, "what happened?"

"Help me calm them down?!" he begged, "they won't stop crying because they're happy I'm safe and not dead like the media said!"

"Hee..." Harley rubbed his chin. Haruitsuki rose his eyebrows when he saw a wicked smile on his face, "Hello Peter, Hanae. You know...Tony is really reckless, battled with the flaming guys without protection, almost fried himself in the process so—"

The blonde snorted and Tony's face dawned in realization. Don't tell him that he was going to—

"I think you should cry a bit more. Just to tell Tony that he fucked up so bad."

_Yup. Rest in Peace Tony._

He cursed the youngest kid as Peter and Hanae continued their bawling while Harley laughed evilly in the background.

* * *

"But really, crying is always the solution, huh," Danny mused, watching the sobbing duo hugging Tony to death, "Trust them to cry as easily as flipping their hands."

"I don't have the heart to cry myself because of that. Tony had suffered enough," Takashi sweatdropped.

Danny nodded before he perked up and gleefully smirk, "maybe we can learn the trick? They're natural at it, we can definitely ask them to teach us. Our puppy-eyes didn't work on Tony anymore. And he'll stop being so reckless if we confronted him as we cry."

"That's...actually a good idea?" the platinum-blonde teenager blinked, "maybe I can use it to stop Natori-san from bugging me for a week."

"Really, guys? Really?" Ichigo deadpanned, "That's why Tony never believed in you two anymore. You are just  _too_ mischievous."

Takashi turned his head away and Danny whistled innocently.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to write Peter's reaction when he heard Tony died in Iron Man 3 :P
> 
> Harley doesn't know the other could see Youkai or Ghosts. Or Haruitsuki is a master of Mononokean. Or Ichigo and Danny are a half-human. But Tony still introduced his kids to him anyway and now he's friends with them, especially Peter and Tucker.
> 
> Was it weird when Hanae cried so much, he caught a fever? No. No, it's not. Because it's me. When I cried so much, I almost vomit and the next day, I caught a fever (it happened before after I read a fanfiction and watch Ace Attorney SoJ, when Apollo's step-father whereabout was revealed)


End file.
